Sin
by Caramel Rain
Summary: SXS She was a fragile little boat, trying her hardest to sail across the storming seas, and he was a cold sharp sheet of ice beckoning her to crash into him. She desperately wanted to just pass him by, for she knew that when she crashed, she would shatte


Sin 

By: Caramel

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…yet. (Give me a few years.)

A/N: This is my first shot in the Naruto Fandom so I hope you guys aren't too harsh on me. This story is Alternate Universe where the characters are set in modern times. My version of Sasuke here is one that hasn't been affected by the trauma of the death of his clan, and where his other brother is a dominant presence that is always better than Sasuke. His personality is determined by his constant struggle with his brother to outdo one another instead of a constant need to decimate him, so Sasuke will be a bit OOC.

Summary: She was a fragile little boat, trying her hardest to sail across the storming seas with nothing but her pink sails, and he was a cold sharp sheet of ice beckoning her to crash into him. She desperately wanted to just pass him by, for she knew that when she crashed, he would shatter her into more pieces than she knew how to fix.

Happy reading!

Prologue

Sound and silence had made a fool out of both of them, he was sure of it. A wicked thing, this instrument of beauty, piano. In its suffocating silence, it offered whispers of her light, love, light so bright that it was expressed in sound. He heard it, the thumping of his heart, or was it hers. Theirs. Perhaps the only time when any part of them would be in unison. So he basked in this unison, this silence.

In this silence, he could love her, quietly, he glanced at her as those luminescent emeralds floated away with the wings of misted gaze. She would look at him. The unison is broken. From now on it would be constant struggle.

She has filled it, them with sound, and the light slowly fades away into sound. Reality. She spoke. He could not hear her. Would not.

"You're here again."

"…"

"I thought I told you to stop coming. It's futile."

"…"

"You know, if you're just going to come here and stare at me, and not say a word, you could just make a life size doll of me and seat it in front of a piano in your room. It would save you some gas money… then again you don't really need to save money do you?"

"Hn."

"Aa and the useless concoction of flesh and bones finally speaks, or more appropriately grunts."

"You're annoying today."

"I'm annoying everyday."

"Hn." He couldn't help but concur.

Silence.

"I finally finished the third movement today. Neji-kun still thinks that the piece would be better if I changed it into the E major, but I don't think so. Do you want to hear it? "

She always felt the need to fill their precious silence, with her obnoxious sound. It aggravated him that she could not keep silent for just a little while. Just long enough for him to bask in her ignorance. Long enough to smell the pink of her hair and to see the scent of her voice.

Please.

She never obliged him anymore.

"Sasuke-san?"

"You know better than that." He hated how she could even possibly conceive that such a meaningless barrier as a change in suffix could keep him a way, but nevertheless it irked him.

"Yes I do. Sasuke-san. But you, you don't seem to."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Like you said, I know better."

"That wasn't what I was referring to when I said…" she cut him off. She never used to do that either.

"I know. It's what you should have been referring to. Anyways, you should leave." The resolve in her voice was impressive, and all of this would have been much more convincing if she hadn't been at the farthest edge of the bench away from him while gracing his eyes with only her back.

Since when did he take orders and she gives commands? Their world was so fucked up now, all the time. Things where much easier when they were twelve and she would follow him crying or laughing or any insane medium between the two. Now it was as if everything was flipped around. She was cold, and he; well he wasn't what anyone would call warm.

"We've been over this. For someone who is suppose to be one of the brightest minds of our time you can be such a dumbass." He blinked. She knew the word ass? He was starting to wonder if he ever knew her at all? And yet, that didn't stop him from knowing that he loved her. Loves her.

"Come back with me." This was as close to begging as he had ever been.

She still wouldn't look at him, and he knew then, that no matter what she would say he would win, as always with her.

"Sakura turn around and look at me."

"I find the dust bunnies in my corner of the world much more fascinating then a rigid and brooding gorilla." He knew that she could not say a single thing as soon as she looks at him. Now all he had to do was turn her damned body around. It would be a difficult task. She stood at the impressive height of 5'0 flat, and weighed a daunting 102 pounds. Yes, he was always kind of obsessive. He moved to put his arms around her shoulders and turned the source of his existence to face him, and that was it. It was over.

Before their eyes could meet she had thrown herself upon him. "You promised." She half mumbled into his neck.

"What did I promise?"

"That we wouldn't do this anymore, that you would leave me alone and respect my decision. You lied to me. "

"Stop being such a child Sakura." He did go back on his promise, but shouldn't that have made her happy. That he, whose word was weighted in gold, would forsake it for her? She was so weird.

"A child? I'm the one being mature here Sasuke-kun. " He knew he would win. "You pushed the burden on me and made me choose, and I did, but know you're here again. It cancels out all that we have tried for the past three months." He knew all this, but god couldn't she just forget about all that crap and be happy to see him. This, it was a cycle, and each time it took her longer to give in to him, but he knew that she would, eventually.

He kissed her.

She shut up.

He loved their silence.

"What did you tell mother?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't worry about it Sakura."

"But…"

"Do you love me Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, that's not fair. Not fair at all. You said it was my choice, and I chose to make mother happy, and now you're messing it all up. Stop! You said you would let me choose!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you, so let me do the worrying then. I won't make you choose anything anymore. From now on, I am your only choice, and you're my little Sakura." He never did like talking, but that didn't mean he wasn't good at it.

"Yours?"

"Mine." She was so easily satisfied at times.

They went back to silence. He always got his way with her.

A/N2: Okay, that wasn't too confusing was it? The plot will start to unravel itself in due time. The next chapter will go back to when Sakura and Sasuke first meet as kids and the altered characteristics of the two will be explained after a few chapter.


End file.
